Imer
by Starlove123
Summary: Imer's life was a mess before she came to the leaf village. She owes the village for their kindness, so she becomes a leaf ninja to serve under their Hokage, her life takes a huge turn when she goes on her first mission with Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura and she becomes related to a world where she's confused and left alone once again. So until she finds her true destiny...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The sun was shining on the roofs of the buildings in the Leaf village. The people were going about on their own business; some were standing in front of the fifth hokage being assigned a mission, some were already on their way out of the village to do their mission, some were training hard or competing with each other, some in the library reading books and doing research on random things and some were mucking about causing trouble.

Shino, Kiba, Akamaru and Hinata were in front of the hokage, who was explaining the details of the mission they were to go on.

"Understand?" said Lady Tsunade.

"Yes, Lady Hokage." said Hinata.

"We're all ready." said Kiba, and Akamaru barked.

Shino nodded politely.

"Alright, meet Kurenai at the gate in exactly two hours."

"Yes, Lady Hokage." and with that they all turned to leave.

Shikamaru, Eno and Choji were on their way out of the Leaf village with Asuma sensei as their captain for the mission. Choji was crunching on some potato chips.

"Choji, don't you ever stop eating?" Eno complained.

"I told you already, I need it to keep up my strength." Choji said between a mouthful of chips.

"You two at the back, stop complaining." Asuma sensei said loudly, "Choji you had better eat however much you want on the way there, and save some for the way back. They won't let you eat there, I mean your mission is to be fill in tutors, so you can't eat in front of the students. Understand?"

"Yes, got it sensei." Choji loudly yelled back, making Eno annoyed. And with that they all continued to make their way to their destination, which was a school in the Sand village.

Sakura was training. She was learning to be a medical ninja. Currently, it wasn't going anywhere since she was thinking about Naruto and Sasuke.

'Naruto, Sasuke.' she thought as the images of the two shinobi lit up her mind.

She shook her head to get rid of the images, but however hard she may try, she could not help but think about the curse mark that Urochimaru had given Sasuke some weeks ago. She'd seen what Naruto hadn't seen, so had Eno, Choji, Shikamaru, Neji and TenTen. Lee might've also seen it. She didn't want that to ever happen again. She didn't want to see Sasuke like that again. She didn't want to be a burden and she wanted to be of some important use to her comrades. She didn't always want to rely on Sasuke and Naruto for everything.

'That time will come when I can do something important. Something important for Naruto and Sasuke that only I can do. I have to become stronger no matter what!" and with those thoughts in her mind she concentrated on her training.

At Lee's dojo, Neji and TenTen were sitting down at one side, breathing hard while Lee did push ups with his thumbs, circled the dojo with his hands, around Neji and TenTen and jumped up and down as if skipping with an invisible rope.

"Just where do you get all your energy from Lee?" TenTen said between gasps.

"You know, it's really creepy when you see Lee like this. It almost reminds me of Naruto." Neji said, also between gasps.

"Yeah, no kidding." TenTen supported his comment.

And with those words replaying in their minds, they continued breathing hard, while getting tired again just by watching Lee.

Sasuke chased Naruto all the way around the Leaf village then straight back to the hokage's mansion, stopping a few times to catch his breath, all the while Naruto ran ahead of him. It wasn't exactly a chasing game. They were racing to the mansion, and so far it looked like Naruto was winning.

Sasuke had often wandered where Naruto's energy came from.

'How come I'm losing to this idiot?' Sasuke thought. Then an idea came to him.

He transformed himself into Sakura and called out Naruto's name. Upon hearing Sakura's voice, Naruto turned around.

"Sakura, what're you doing here?" Naruto shouted, hurrying to the place where Sasuke stood.

"Naruto…" Sasuke spoke in Sakura's voice as Naruto reached him. Only when Naruto stood exactly in front of him, he changed back into himself and ran past Naruto, surprising him.

"Hey Sasuke, that's a dirty trick." Naruto shouted angrily as he also started running.

"Hm, loser." Sasuke murmered.

"What was that?" Naruto shouted.

"I said you're a loser." Sasuke said in the same calm voice he always used, it annoyed Naruto so much, it made him want to smash something.

"Sasuke!" Naruto ran harder, trying to catch up with Sasuke.

They ran and ran until they both reached the mansion at the same time.

"I win!" both of them shouted at the same time.

"No, Sasuke I win. Don't lie!" Naruto yelled.

"Who's the liar?" Sasuke said.

"You!"Naruto replied in a matter of fact voice.

"Hmm." They both glared at each other.

"I'm going to Imer, at least she doesn't cheat!" Naruto shouted.

"No need."

Naruto and Sasuke both jumped at the sound of Lady Tsunade's voice.

"Grandma Tsunade? What are you doing here?" Naruto sputtered.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that!"

Naruto started counting on his fingers and stopping at one he said, "Uh, I lost count. How many times was it again."

"Naruto!"

"I…I'm sorry."

"Hm, anyways, Naruto, Sasuke, meet me inside." And with that she turned to go inside


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Imer and Kakashi sensei now all stood in front of Lady Tsunade.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, your mission is to protect this girl," Lady Tsunade held up a photo of a girl about Sakura's age with yellowish brown eyes and short dark hair that came just under her chin, "You are to aid her and the package she'll be carrying to the village hidden in the mist. This is a very important passage and so is the girl. Protect her from enemy attacks."

"So what's the deal, what's supposed to be in that passage?" Naruto asked.

"We don't know, and it doesn't concern us." Lady Tsunade said..

"What if it's a bomb?" Naruto complained.

"Don't get too carried away, Naruto." Sakura said.

"This is an A ranked mission, and Imer will be accompanying you, any questions?" Lady Tsunade said loudly.

Naruto put his hand up and asked, "Where's the girl we're supposed to protect?"

"Oh, right, Shizune has gone to get her. Meet her at the village gate in ten minutes."

"Yes, Lady Tsunade." Sakura said.

And with that they all turned to leave.

"Jeez, what is that Naruto been up to, and Imer isn't here either, and neither is Kakashi sensei." Sakura complained.

Sakura, Sasuke and the girl who they were supposed to accompany, Maria, were waiting for the rest of their companions.

After about a minute Imer came with Naruto beside her.

Then after another minute or so Kakashi sensei showed up.

Maria was introduced by Sakura to Naruto, Imer and Kakashi sensei.

They headed out of the village.

While everyone else was looking ahead while making their way, Imer and Kakashi sensei were reading books on their way.

Imar had found these really cool books in the village library and had thought no other books could compare with them. The books she'd found were in series, so she had to find the one after the one she'd just finished reading. The first book was called 'Clockwork Angel'. She wasn't sure which book was after that one, because she'd just started to read it, and had nearly finished half of the book. She loved the way it was written and the quotes it contained. Imer had an interest in collecting quotes from books, and so had written them down in a water proof book incase she ever felt like quoting something. This book was amazing. She'd read 'The Mortal Instruments' and Clockwork Angel was the first book of the series called 'The Infernal Devices' related to 'The Mortal Instruments'. There was this one particular quote that had gotten her attention. Well it was mostly the name of the chapter 'Hell is cold'. She'd then wandered if it really was.

Between two worlds life hovers like a star,

Twixt night and morn, upon the horizon's verge.

How little do we know that which we are!

How little we may be.!

-Lord Byron, Don Juan.

Were there really two worlds, what if they were? Maybe life does hover like a star. She'd thought about others as well, the other quotes.

She read in her mind.

"Will," Tessa murmured. "Will, please."

Will glanced past her, at Magnus. "Magnus. Take her out of here."

Something in Tessa rebelled at the idea of being sent away. "Will, no, I'm all right

here—"

Will's voice was quiet, but his eyes blazed. "We've been over this. Go, or I won't

summon the Enclave. Go, or that man will die."

"Come." It was Magnus, his hand on her elbow, guiding her to stand. Reluctantly she

allowed the warlock to draw her to her feet, and then toward the doors. Tessa glanced

around anxiously to see if anyone noticed their departure, but no one was looking at

them. All attention was riveted on de Quincey and the prisoner, and many vampires were

already on their feet, hissing and cheering and making inhuman hungry sounds.

Among the seething crowd, Will was still seated, leaning forward like a hunting dog

yearning to be released from the leash. His left hand slid into his waistcoat pocket, and

emerged with something copper held between his fingers.

She shut her book, put it in her backpack and glanced at Naruto. Naruto was pretty weird, that's why she liked him. She'd been called weird herself once, but that was two years ago. No one had called her weird in the Leaf village. Naruto seemed like such an idiot but there were times when he wasn't. Whenever she shared something she knew with Naruto, he would go around telling people about it and say 'Did you know' at the start of the sentences. Still, that made her happy. She saw him as her younger brother. She didn't know why, but she also had times when she'd wanted to punch Naruto like Sakura did. Imer thought that Sakura seemed like a good older sister to Naruto, even though Naruto wanted to date Sakura.

"I'm tired." said Maria.

"What, you can't be serious, we just left the village!" complained Naruto.

"Naruto, we've been going for about five straight hours already." Sakura said, "Besides this is an A rank mission, Lady Tsunade said so herself, we need to rest or we won't be able to fight when the time comes."

"Sakura's right." Kakashi sensei said, "And it's nearly getting dark, we should camp here for the night."

"Aww, but…"Naruto started, but Imer cut him off.

"Naruto," she said, "Even if you have energy left, Maria and Sakura are nearly out of it."

She was right, when Naruto looked at Maria and Sakura, he saw that there faces were flushed and they were both breathing hard. They seemed to be able to barely stand and their eyelids were drooping. Naruto guessed that the package on Maria's back also must've been heavy.

"Alright." said Naruto.

They set up three tents, and Imer took out her own tent she'd packed at home and set it up. She usually stayed up late whenever she was on missions for over the nights because she couldn't sleep while others were getting ready to sleep. So that's why she brought her own tent, so she wouldn't disturb another person while they were trying to go to sleep.

They set up a campfire and warmed up their hands. They ate the food they'd brought from home. Imer chewed on the seaweed of one of her sushi. She's always bring too much on the missions. Today she'd brought eighteen rice balls, some made to look like Naruto, some Sasuke, some Sakura, a few of Kakashi sensei, and a couple of plum ones. She'd also brought ten sushis. Every time she returned home from her missions, she would have leftovers and would eat them for however long they lasted.

She ate two sushis and two rice balls. She then packed up the rest of the food and put it in her backpack, before taking out 'Clockwork Angel'.

She volunteered to be on watch for three hours. So everyone else packed up their food too and went inside with their tent partners. Sasuke with Naruto, Sakura with Maria and Kakashi sensei in the third one. Imer stayed up for three hours true to her word. All the while she was reading her book. She continued from where she'd left off.

The Phosphor.

Magnus swung the door open behind them. "Hurry."

Tessa hesitated, looking back at the stage. De Quincey was standing behind the

prisoner now. His grinning mouth was smeared with blood. He reached out and took hold

of the prisoner's hood.

Will rose to his feet, the Phosphor held aloft. Magnus swore and pulled at Tessa's arm.

She half-turned as if to go with him, then froze as de Quincey whipped off the black hood

to reveal the prisoner beneath.

His face was swollen and bruised with beatings. One of his eyes was black and

swelled shut. His blond hair was pasted to his skull with blood and sweat. But none of

that mattered; Tessa would have known him anyway, anywhere. She knew now why his

cry of pain had sounded so familiar to her.

It was Nathaniel.

FEW ARE ANGELS

We all are men,

In our own natures frail, and capable

Of our flesh; few are angels

—Shakespeare, King Henry VIII

Tessa screamed.

Not a human scream but a vampire scream. She barely recognized the sound that

came from her own throat—it sounded like shattering glass. Only later did she even

realize that she was screaming words. She would have thought she'd cry her brother's

name, but she didn't.

"Will!" she screamed. "Will, now! Do it now!"

A gasp ran through the room. Dozens of white faces swung toward Tessa. Her scream

had broken through their bloodlust. De Quincey was motionless on the stage; even

Nathaniel was looking at her, dazed and staring, as if wondering if her screams were a

dream born out of his agony.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Imer had started on the next chapter when Kakashi sensei interrupted her and told her that it was three hours already.

"Kakashi sensei you didn't sleep?" Imer said, startled.

"Huh? Ah no, you see I couldn't sleep so I was reading my book." he said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, really, me too, see." she held up Clockwork Angel so he could get a better look.

"May I?" he gestured towards the book.

"Oh, yeah, sure." saying that, she handed him the book.

He began to read the blurb and said, "Looks interesting, what's it about?"

'But didn't he just read the blurb?' thought Imer.

"Um, well, I think you should sit down first."

"Oh, alright." Kakashi sensei sat across Imer awkwardly.

Oblivious to this she began talking, "Well, there are these people, they're Nephilim, they're also called shadowhunters, they're part human and part angel, and they kill demons and they protect mundanes, that's what they call humans. In this book this girl Tessa Gray, her brother goes to London a month before her Aunt dies, and when she does die, he sends her a ticket to come to London. When she reaches London, she meets the Dark sisters. And they trick her by telling her that Nate, her brother, sent them to get her. And she believed them because they had a note written in Nate's handwriting. So she went with them and soon found out they wanted to use her. They wanted to make use of the power she had. She didn't know she had that power before. But somehow they knew, so they made her use her power. She changed everyday into another person for a few minutes for the Dark sisters, so they could talk to the person. Living or Dead. Then this guy named Will came along and rescues her from there. One of the sisters die. Tessa lives in their Institute where she meets other Nephilim; Jem, Jessamine, Henry, Charlotte, Thomas, Sophie, Agatha, and then later on she meets other people, people who aren't human. Oh yes, and I forgot to say, she was trying to find her brother too. I'm up to when she finally finds her brother and yeah. I missed somethings as well. Ah ha."She rubbed the back of her head, and breathed hard because she was talking too fast.

She looked at Kakashi sensei and saw his head bobbing up and down. Apparently, her talking had put him to sleep. Imer grinned to herself, cupped her hands, brought them to Kakashi sensei's ear and cried, "Boo!"

Kakashi sensei jerked awake, and started in surprise. He couldn't properly see Imer because it was so dark. And then he realised where he was and what he'd missed. He sighed and told Imer to go to sleep.

Imer took off her leather jacket and put it over her chest after laying down. She tried to even her breathing with her heartbeats and soon fell asleep when the darkness took over her.

Imer stood on a very noisy and very busy road. All the vehicles went through her. The carriages' nor the carts' drivers noticed her standing there and made there way through her. Her pulse quickened. She ran to the side of the road and cried as loudly as she could, "Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi sensei, where are you all?!"

No reply.

Then a slam of a building door just towards her. She raced for it, and opened the door herself. Inside was beautiful. Glamorous paintings hung on the seemingly freshly painted walls. A large chandelier hung from the cream white ceiling. It's tiny glass jewels shone light on the walls and the paintings, making them look way more fragile than they actually were. There was a long wooden counter along one wall. It was also a bit taller than herself. She walked to it, and standing on her tiptoes she peered at the wall behind the counter. There was nobody here. She looked around and found a very delicately designed golden door. She turned the handle and pulled it open. Inside the sight was amazing. It seemed like a ball room. With a chandelier even larger and prettier than the one outside. There were people there. Lots. Women, men, children no younger than fourteen or fifteen, a one or two years older than Imer. The women wore dresses. Lots of different types. Ruby red soft dresses, low neck, long sleeves, short sleeves, dresses that came up to their knees or feet. Men wore suits. White, black, grey, green, brown, maroon. The children wore similar clothing if not the same.

Looking at them, Imer felt alone. Because everyone else was dancing or playing tricks on one another. Chasing or racing, and Imer was standing next to nobody. She squinted to look for any familiar faces. She couldn't see from here, so she went forward. She looked around and she recognised no one.

Out of the blue, a hand caught at her wrist and spun her around. Before she could even see who it was, the person swirled them both into a dance. Imer almost fell but balanced herself at an odd angle. She straightened herself and looked at the person who had grabbed her. It wasn't anyone she recognised. A boy a year or two older than her. A few inches taller, with a grin that made Imer smile. Her hair wasn't neat and his tie was slung over his shoulder. Imer tried to collect herself. She was talking to Kakashi sensei, then she went to bed and …

Oh, god what a dream! Since Imer rarely had any dreams while she slept, she wanted to enjoy this one. She took the young man's hand and they both started the waltz, spinning and laughing and making jokes.

The boy's face started to waver. Like water. It was as if the face was trying to reshape itself. Imer stepped away from the boy.

'Gen!' She realised with a pang. How could she not have noticed it before? Her having nice dreams? Not possible.

"Release!" She said, after making a hand sign.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Release!"

The scenery swayed, but it stayed. Panic aroused in her chest and her heart started to beat faster.

"Release, release, release!" She kept on shouting with a formed hand sign.

At last, at about her twentieth shout the scenery shook it self and dissolved into darkness.

Imer jerked awake. She rubbed her eyes and looked around her tent. Her eyes weren't yet fully focused, but she could see a blurred figure crouching at her feet. She sat up and rubbed her eyes some more, then looked again but there was nobody there.

Strange. She stretched and thought about telling Kakashi sensei about the Gen-jutsu, asking him if it really was a Gen-jutsu or just a dream.

Her stomach rumbled.

She groaned, took her jacket and putting it back on, got out of her tent. She looked to see if anyone was awake. She opened Sakura and Maria's tent, and found them fast asleep. She sighed and thought better than to open Naruto's and Sasuke's tent. She went to the spot where she had kept watch and found Kakashi sensei sitting there. His head buried in his book.

"Morning, Kakashi sensei." Imer said.

"Oh, Good morning Imer." Kakashi sensei, taking his head out of the book.

"Kakashi sensei, I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" Kakashi sensie blushed. God knows what he'd been reading.

Imer told him about her dream and the blurred figure, and he nodded at the end.

"It must've been a dream, because I didn't sense or see anyone come in." Kakashi sensei reassured her, but Imer felt no comfort hearing this, because she'd seen the blurred figure after the Gen or dream.

"Alright, thank you." she said and went back into her tent to change her clothes and eat her breakfast.

"Any time." Kakashi sensei said as she walked off.

Twenty minutes later, Imer packed her things and got out with her backpack on her back. Everyone other than Kakashi sensei seemed to be waking up now.

Imer went to Kakashi sensei and said that he should go get food too.

"I'll keep watch." she added.

"Alrighty." Kakashi sensei said pleasantly and went back to his own tent.

A few minutes later Sakura came out with the back of her shirt open. She saw Imer and quickly ran to her, holding the back of shirt.

"Ah, Imer could you please fix this, the buttons broke, hehe." She said nervously.

"No worries, I'll just get my equipment."Imer said.

She did a hand sign and a scroll appeared in her hand. Looking at Sakura's shirt, she frowned and then quickly got to work after taking the equipment out of the scroll.

She hadn't even finished stitching quarter of the shirt back when Sasuke and Naruto came out, arguing as always.

"...like I care." Sasuke was saying.

"It's your...!" Naruto and Sasuke both stopped dead in their tracks. At first Imer thought that there was an enemy nearby who'd done Gen-jutsu on them, but when she was about to stand, she realised they weren't under a Gen-jutsu. They'd seen Sakura's bare back.

Sakura had her eyes closed so she hadn't noticed them come in. You'd have thought she'd heard them. But she hadn't.

Sasuke and Naruto both got nosebleeds at the same time. Imer grinned.

"You, you, you..." Naruto started but he didn't finish the sentence.

Sakura's eyes snapped open and she saw them. Her eyes widened and she shouted angrily, "NARUTO!" pronouncing the 'o' long and loud.

"I'm so..." This time Naruto **couldn't** finish his sentence, for Sakura had punched him hard under the jaw, and he'd gone flying off.

"Five meters. New record." Imer observed.

Sasuke started to back away before Sakura could hit **him**.

Sakura looked at Sasuke, wobbled her knees, fluttered her eyelashes and before fainting she said, "My life's over."

Imer didn't know what she meant by that, but that didn't stop her grin to become smaller.

"Sasuke, go get Naruto or I tell you I'm going to send **you** flying too." Imer said.

Before Imer even took a step, Sasuke bolted after Naruto.

Imer let out a small laugh and sighed when she saw Sakura sprawled on the ground, drooling and muttering something about her life being over.

'Strange girl.' Imer thought. Without any more hesitation though, she started on Sakura's shirt again.

Sakura woke up and put her head in her hands while Imer did her work.

She'd finished when Kakashi sensei came out. Thank god for that or Sakura'll have sent **him** flying next and Imer didn't want to go looking for him.


	5. Chapter 5

**I apologise for a hundred times for not saying earlier that the character 'Imer' is a made up one, and so is Maria. It's my first time writing fan-fiction here so I found out later that I have to say it. Sorry :( And I've also made up some of the jutsus mentioned in this story if not in this chapter.**

**(By the way Imer has dark sea blue eyes and her hair is long and ginger coloured that comes just below her hips when out, and she usually wears it in a plait which comes up to the small of her back. She does not wear glasses.) And what she summons is not in Naruto. Mita is another character I've made up. Miyato is a made up clan from a very little village hidden in the sound.**

Maria had gotten ready by herself inside her tent, and eaten her breakfast quietly, trying no to bother anyone. Her shoulders had started to hurt yesterday and all of them had to stop overnight, even though Sakura had also been tired.

The overnight rest hadn't distinguished the pain from Maria's shoulders completely. But she couldn't risk the time being wasted over something as little as this. She stretched and, safely strapping the package on her shoulder, went outside. She was struck speechless at what she saw. The two boys -Naruto and Sasuke - who were always arguing were tending to their noses, since they both had nosebleeds. The girls Sakura and Imer were sitting on a broken log in front of them – Sakura had a demonic aura around her and Imer was grinning while she read her book and heard the stream of complaints Naruto spoke. The leader, Kakashi, was packing up Naruto's and Sasuke's tent.

Maria stifled a laugh and made her way to Sasuke and Naruto.

"What happened?" she asked them, but neither spoke.

"How did you get hurt?" she asked. Again they wouldn't answer, but blush an angry red.

"I know a jutsu that will heal you." she said, and both Naruto's and Sasake's heads snapped up.

Trying to stifle yet another laugh, she made a hand sign and said, "Heal."

She put one hand on each of their noses, but the blood continued.

"Strange. You didn't get a wound, did you? If you had, I should've been able to heal it." Then with a grin that stretched from ear to ear, she said, "So tell me, which one of the girls was it?"

At that, Sakura stood up and made her way to Maria.

"Oh." Maria said.

"Alright everyone, let's go." Kakashi called.

Everyone looked at him. He'd finished packing the tents, and was now coming towards them.

The girls and the bleeding boys followed Kakashi.

Imer was still thinking about that blurred figure as they made their way to the village hidden in the mist. She was certain that the blurred figure was not a dream or gen.

There was a noise. Imer halted suddenly, making Naruto bump into her.

"What, what is it?" Naruto asked loudly.

"I know," Kakashi sensei said, "Naruto, keep your voice down."

"But what...?" Before Naruto could finished his sentence, a kunai came flying at him.

Imer took out one of her own kunai from the pocket beside her hip, and the blades clashed, the other falling to the floor.

Naruto gulped.

"Come out. It's no use hiding anymore." Kakashi sensei said loudly.

There was a rustle of leaves and fifteen rouge ninja showed their faces.

"What do you want?" Naruto shouted at them.

"We, want what's ours to take." Answered one the of the rouge ninja.

"That's not a very answer. Even I could give a better answer to a **math** question." Naruto said.

"Naruto, be quiet, and you ninja, give us a straight answer." Kakashi said.

Without warning the rouge ninja attempted an attack at the group of six with kunais. They hit everyone but Imer, because she'd blocked the kunais that was aiming at her.

There were five poofs and where Imer's companions were standind, there were three logs.

Three substitution jutsus and two of Naruto's shadow clones.

'Nice going everyone.' Imer thought.

"You're friends abandon you or somethin'?" one of the rouge said.

"Oh, how utterly foolish I've been to believe in such fools, how could I have trusted them to not abandon me. Oh, how I yearn for a place where I can just kill everyone." Imer said, half sarcastically and half dramatically.

Clearly, the rouge ninjas had missed the sarcasm in her voice and were probably way bigger idiots that Naruto, because one said, "You should join us. Join us and get that package from Maria."

"How do you know her name?" Imer asked out of curiosity.

"Why wouldn't we? After all, she is the daughter of the most wealthiest family in all the ninja lands."

"If you know that much, then do you know what's in the package?" Imer asked.

"Why would we tell you? You're not one of us."

She may not look it, but she was smart, way smarter than these buffoons. She had them is a trap right now and they hadn't even noticed.

The strategy she'd made up before and had written to the others was at work. The strategy involved the rest of the squad escaping while Imer took care of the first set of enemy attacks. Of course, they'd had a big argument about it since Naruto didn't want to leave her by herself to fight. Sasuke was saying that he should do it. Sakura wasn't agreeing or disagreeing with this plan, though anyone could see she wasn't happy about it either. Kakashi sensei had also taken Naruto's side, but in the end, it had somehow gotten that Imer was going to be fighting and the rest of the squad was to be escaping and if danger came again, they'd handle it on their own.

"Don't worry, I just asked." she said, holding up her hands, one still clutching the kunai.

The there came came a 'boom'.

The rouge ninjas started, and fell back.

All got up again to see a giant raven. The raven was the about the same size as the Chief toad. It had a print of an open book embedded into it's forehead. It's eyes could be mistaken for two round mirrors, for you could see yourself reflected in them perfectly. It had black feathers, not unlike the ones usual ravens had. It's beaks end was so sharp, it could poke a hole through a paper and not one person would notice, unless they had the byakugan of course.

It spoke directly to Imer, "Why have you summoned me after such a long time? The last time you summoned me, it was to destroy that cursed village of yours, which one was it again? Oh yes, the village hidden in the sound, but I didn't do it, since that Naruto kid found you and knocked some sense into your head."

"Mita, I'm on a mission right now, not on a rampage to destroy a village." Imer answered.

"Alright then, where's the rest of your squad?" The female bird asked.

"I'd rather not say in front of my enemies."

Naruto and the rest made their way towards the village hidden in the mist. Naruto was still angry that he wasn't able to stay with Imer and fight alongside her.

He had on such an incredible sort of aura that no one dared speak to him, not even Sasuke.

Naruto had seen how many ninjas were standing there in front of Imer, and it had taken all of Sasuke's and Kakashi sensei's strength to hold him back and take him away from there.

Imer facing lots of ninjas, alone. Just like she was before Naruto'd met her. Back then, she was always standing against someone, holding her ground while others bullied her. She wasn't a jinchuriki like Naruto was, but she was the last known member of the Miyato clan. Like Sasuke. Only, the people surrounding her used to bully her, saying that she was the only one left because she'd murdered the rest of her clan. However Sasuke was said to be the only survivor of the Uchiha clan and was not bullied. His attitude annoyed Naruto, but that didn't mean Naruto hated him. All the girls in class swooned over him, well except for Hinata.

But Imer'd changed, she knew she'd have her friends to back her up. But that thought didn't make Naruto feel any better. And so, the latter and the others continued their journey in silence.


	6. Chapter 6

**For the ones who like this story (I'm hoping you do), I'm so so so sorry for updating so late. I was doing other things, and had to finish certain assignments and of course homework.**

"Alright then where's the rest of your squad?" The female bird asked.

"I'd rather not say in front of my enemies."

The bird sighed and bent it's head, so Imer could jump atop it's back.

"Now!" she shouted and the bird jumped up and flapped it's wings to stay up in the air.

"Wind style, soar air jutsu!" both Imer and the summoned being yelled.

The wind whipped at the rouge ninja, and slashed their clothes off of them, literally. All their weapons fell to the ground as they realised that they were all in their underwear.

Imer stifled a laugh and did another hand sign. Mita and Imer yelled again, although different words from before.

"Fire style, tiger's roar and lion's rage jutsu." Both of them opened their mouths and fire came out. From the bird, a huge yellow flow, and Imer's, a smaller orange flow added to the bird's. The fire was directed at the rouge ninja. The group eventually panicked and all caught from rom one another as they tried to flee.

"Imer, seriously? You called me to do this? You could've finished them off by yourself." Mita complained.

"I'm afraid I couldn't take the risk, besides I wanted to tell you something." Imer said. She was wandering why the rouge ninja hadn't used any jutsus, but that thought was soon gone when she jumped off of Mita's back and faced her.

"Mita, last night...today...well, I think I may have been trapped under a gen jutsu, one of my clan's secret gen jutsus. I tried telling my squad leader, but he probably got confused so I let him be. But since you know almost everything about my clan, I wanted to ask you." Imer said it all in a rush.

"Imer, I shouldn't to tell you anything about this. Let it be. Don't worry about it." Mita assured her, but Imer felt no comfort by these words.

"Mita, tell me please, I don't want to wake up every morning getting confused between a gen jutsu and a dream. And obviously I do not want to be caught in a gen jutsu, as not any sane person would!" Imer said fiercely.

"Knowing wouldn't stop the gen jutsus, now would it?" Mita argued.

"I can try. Please Mita!" Imer begged.

"Alright fine, I'll tell you. Well you see, you're father, he had three children, not two." Mita began.

"What, I had another sibling?!"

"No. You **have** another sibling." Mita said.

"That can't be, it has only ever been my younger brother Milata and I. There was never a third mentioned."

"Yes, well you see, you wouldn't have heard of him. He's your older sibling, and was separated from the clan when he was about the age you are now. You weren't born then, so of course you couldn't have known him. Your mother grieved for so long, she barely ever ate or talked to anybody, that every one thought she would die soon. But then you were born, and the hope of a new heir was born again. You're mother still grieved for her loss, but when you were born she'd gained some spark in her eyes and would again talk a bit happily to people. Milata was born about about a year or so later. Then your mother grew very weak, and was rumoured to have caught a disease. She died six months after Milata was born. Your older brother showed up at the village that time."

"What?" Imer softy asked, but Mita appeared as of she hadn't heard it.

"He went straight to your father, where he was grieving for his own loss at the funeral grounds. Your brother talked to your father, and left after about five hours or so. He'd become the talk of the village. They said a commoner had heard them talking and said that your brother had come to tell your father that the clan would be destroyed is a few years time, and if they didn't move away somewhere else they'd die too. But you father didn't have the courage to tell his people about this and no one ever even made an attempt to leave the place for good. Nine years went by, and nothing happened. The people who's been prepared to fight had lost all the will to fight and had dropped their weapons at the places. That was when the enemy sensed their weakness and attacked. You were in the village but not with your clan. The only one absent. The attackers didn't seem to notice. They killed every single person in your clan. Of course, everyone fought bravely with their fists and jutsus. I was fighting alongside your father, but he told me to keep you safe. That was before I'd left to find you. The attackers left and when you came back home, you found everyone dead. A few of the attackers and everyone in your clan. I remember when I came back to the clan's place, I'd finally found you. You were shattered. You glared at the the attackers' corpses and told yourself that you would kill everyone in the sound village. For the attackers' headbands had the sound symbols on them. The hokage of the sound met you and for a few months you were looked after by him, though kids bullied you. Then he died, and you summoned me, deciding to destroy the village then. And that Naruto kid showed up for a mission and met you and found out what you were trying to do and stopped you before you hurt even one innocent soul. He came then. I saw him, although you didn't. You brother. He was looking at Naruto and you and seemed quiet pleased with him. He knew I was looking. And do you remember when I went at that time you were talking to Naruto?"

Imer nodded curiously.

"Well, your brother'd summoned me."

Imer gaped at Mita, but Mita continued.

"He asked me not to tell you all this until you'd matured. Because if you knew you would go after him, try to find out who and where he was. And I'm still not sure if this is how mature you should be for me to tell you this. You wouldn't go after him now would you?" Mita asked.

"Of course I would, Mita! One would have to be insane to not! So, tell me, that gen jutsu, it was my brother wasn't he? He used it, but why?" Imer questioned.

"Perhaps he thought it was about time. He's been watching you, you know. Secretly, your squad leader might have had contact with him, maybe that's why he couldn't tell you. I advise not to go looking for him, Imer. It's dangerous. He's somewhere you can't reach. But he can reach you."

"What's his name?"

"His name maybe I shan't tell you. Wait for the answers. Only he will give the rest of them to you. Although, I do not think it would do any harm if I tell you what he looks like. He is now the spitting image of your father, used to look just like Milata when he was his age." Mita answered.

"Great, every man in the family looks the same, and both me and my mother look the same." At Mita's questioning look she added, "I saw her photographs."

"I should be going now, I'm needed elsewhere. And Imer, please promise me that you will go straight to your squad wherever they are."

"I promise." Imer said.

The bird clearly expected more, so Imer added, "A ninja never goes back on his work, Mita. That's one of the things I've learned from Naruto."

Mita, knowing Imer looked up to Naruto, and would do things Naruto's proud of, wouldn't break this promise. She said, "Well then, good luck on your mission, and goodbye." Mita vanished in a 'poof'.

Imer looked at the burned bodies of the rouge ninjas counted. 1, 2 …. 13, 14...

One was missing. Imer looked around frantically, and found the fifteenth ninja on the ground of the forest. Good.

She turned forty five degrees away from where the rest of the squad was headed, and took few steps. She stopped and pretended to gasp for air. For good measure, she was trying to see if any of the rouge ninja were still alive and pretending to be dead. They'd have quite a nerve to show up to a fight in their under wears. Imer turned back, but was immediately pinned against a tree.

What?

She looked at the face in front of her. It was the face of a ninja not much older than her. He looked deadly, but hurt badly. Imer would have an advantage. Her arms were pinned at the top of her head with one of the ninja's hands. For a badly hurt ninja, he was surprisingly strong.

"Ha, good thing I always have a spare set of clothing in my bag." he muttered.

"Get off of me, you oaf." Imer struggled but couldn't get loose.

With his other hand, the rouge ninja brought a kunai to Imer's jacket and sliced it open.

"You disgusting little mold!" Imer yelled.

"You're one to talk." he whispered harshly.

She poked her tongue out at him. She knew how to get escape from his grasp, but given that position she was. Her whole body pinned to the tree, she could barely focus because of the tiny, yet to become branches were poking her back.

'Ignore the pain, ignore the pain." She thought to herself.

'What would Naruto do in this situation? I just hope he never gets stuck in this situation. Still, if he was he wouldn't let this guy kill him so easily.'

This jutsu she was about to use required a massive amount of chakra. When she was eight, she'd learned this technique. First, she had to spin the chakra in her chest, let it spin until the inside of her chest felt hot. Open pathways throughout the body so the chakra could make it's way in every inch of her body. She had to do this very carefully, because she didn't, she might end up burning her clothes along with the enemy holding her.

She did the above. Closing her eyes, she yelled, "Fire style, burn the skin justu."

Whoever came up with that name, seriously had no imagination.

The rouge ninja staggered back, holding his palms together. Fire burned in his palms and it spread throughout his whole body. He yelled like the other rouge ninja had.

Unlike the other ninjas, this one turned to ash.

Imer had left her backpack with Naruto, with the sewing kit in it. It didn't matter anyways since she wearing a dark black shirt underneath, two actually.

She smiled as she made her way towards the rest of the squad. Sasuke, Naruto had told her, was set for revenge. Because someone had wiped out his entire clan. 'How strange.' She thought, 'Both of Sasuke's and my clan is destroyed. Both of us and our older brothers remain.'

Naruto had learned to live happily with everyone, without his parents. He'd made friends. He'd tried his best to make friends and he'd become happy. Despised by everyone, he still fought for love. He'd given life a new meaning to Imer. She knew she couldn't go find her brother now, but one day perhaps, when the sky is clear of clouds, the birds singing, and the flowers dancing in the wind, they might meet where they will be happy to be alive. Especially Imer.

**Sorry, if that was bad, I just wanted to update a chapter already. Once again, I apologise for updating so late. Please R&R.**


	7. Chapter 7

Imer saw markings on the trees. Arrows were chiseled on the trunks, pointing at the directions she was supposed to follow to get to the others.

She followed them and came in view with the others.

"Hey, everyone!" She yelled.

All the others staggered and turned their heads to look at her.

"Imer!" Naruto yelled, and making his way to Imer, he hugged her and rubbed his face against hers.

"Naruto, quit that, you're like a puppy that'd been waiting for his master to come home." Imer said, laughing and shouting at the same time.

Naruto pulled back and gave her a sheepish grin.

"You don't have a scratch on you!" Naruto said.

"No, I don't, but I did burn myself, along with the rouge ninja. Though not as bad I burned them." She replied, holding up her palms to show the red burns on them.

"You burned the ninjas? How did you do that?" Sakura asked.

"Well, they all seemed to be idiots, and none of them dodged out of the way. My summoned being and I burned then with fire."

Sasuke ground his teeth, though no one but Kakashi sensei and Imer noticed.

"We should be on our way." Maria spoke up, and everyone looked at her.

"We're wasting time."

They all agreed and made their way towards the village hidden in the mist.

Imer and Kakashi were reading books again. Naruto and Sasuke were having an argument, Sakura trying to calm them down –– meaning hitting Naruto on his head and smiling at Sasuke. Maria watched them from the corners of her eyes.

Suddenly a kunai passed Naruto's face again and everyone halted, Naruto gulping.

"Hey, why is everyone trying to kill me!" He shouted.

Two masked ninja stepped out from behind a tree.

"Give us the package and we'll stop." one of them said.

"As if we'd ever." Naruto yelled.

"Mind your own business boy, we have ours with that package with that princess over there."

"I'll kill you if you lay your filthy hands on her!" Naruto shouted at them.

"We're not like the other ninjas that girl over there fought." One of the ninjas pointed at Imer.

"Does that mean that you're even bigger idiots?" Imer asked.

"Why, you big mouth …" the same ninja lunged at her, but Imer caught his arm and sent him flying a couple of hundred meters away. Sakura was way better at this than Imer, since she always did it to Naruto.

The other ninja chucked and said, "Well, well, you're stronger than I anticipated, Imer."

"What? How'd you know her name?" Naruto panicking, asked.

"Well, why would I? I am her brother after all."

Everyone, except for Maria, gaped at him.

"You're lying, she doesn't have a brother!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto, for once be quiet!" Imer fiercely told him.

"But Imer …" Naruto began, but Imer wasn't listening. She'd given her full attention to the ninja that called himself her brother.

"No way. Take off that mask and we'll see." She told the masked ninja.

"Just like mother." He said. He brought his hand up to his mask and with a swift flick of his wrist, pulled it off.

A man. About the same age as Kakashi sensei stood there, grasping the mask. Inkish black hair and unlike Imer, orbs the colour of beggarticks that used to grow in the Miyato clan's special medical centre.

He looked just like Imer's father. Only, a little younger.

"Oh my. Mita told you looked like father, but so much like him, I'd never thought that was even possible."It made her sad and angry at the same time as she looked into his eyes.

"I asked her not to tell you before because you hadn't matured. But after meeting that boy," He indicated to Naruto, "You've become just like mother. She used to love reading too you know. Not that she was the only one, but she was one of the very few in our clan. Sarcastic too."

"Are you actually here?" Imer asked.

"Huh? Of course he's actually here, Imer. Look he even hit me with a kunai." Naruto interrupted.

Kakashi sensei pulled him back, and they all stood and watched Imer and the ninja that called himself her brother, their eyes wandering from one to the other.

"No, I'm not here. This is one of the times when I can actually contact someone from the place. This body isn't mine. It's a soldier of the place. I used one of our clan's secret jutsus to transform his entire body, soul and mind, into all halves of mine." The ninja, now unmasked said.

"What's you name, brother?" Immer asked.

"You know, the same one father always used in your bedtime stories. My name is Muskil."

Imer gasped. Her father used to name every hero in her bedtime stories, Muskil.

"How do you know?"

"I've been watching. And to answer on of your unasked questions, in the morning, the one doing the gen jutsu on you, it wasn't me. It was my friend. The one you sent flying not an hour ago." Muskil replied with a smirk.

"Then, that boy in the gen jutsu, it was him?" she asked.

He shrugged and said, "Beats me what he made up in the gen jutsu."

"How does he know our clan's jutsu?"

"There are three survivors of our clan, maybe more, we don't know. He's one of them. He used to be your friend too, you know? Do you remember that boy? The one few years older than you ? He used to chase you around the clan's property when you were five. You probably couldn't recognise him now, because he'd left the village when you were six and now he's seventeen. Shalem!" he shouted.

Shalem? She knew that name. Yes, she recognised that name. He used to be her best friend, and she was torn apart when he'd gone. She'd cried for nearly two weeks, and then her father had started to let her play with Milata, and she'd started to enjoy playing with him, and over the years had nearly gotten over Shalem.

The ninja whom she'd sent flying, came back and took off his mask too. A ninja with silver hair like Kakashi sensei's and eyes the colour of cherries stood there grinning sheepishly at her.

"Shalem!" She shouted and threw herself into his outstretched arms.

He embraced her and she hugged him back. They pulled apart and looked at each other.

"Wow, you've grown. The last time I saw you, you were this tiny." Shalem brought one hand down just below his hip and grinned wider.

"And the last time I saw you, you were dressed as a gi …" Shalem covered Imer's mouth before she could say anything, but was too late, considering that everyone was now grinning at him.

"You dressed like a girl?" Sakura asked, the demonic aura surrounding her again, "Just how old were you?"

"Um, twelve." Shalem said slowly.

"Twelve and dressed like a girl?" Sakura went on.

Imer grinned in Shalem's palm.

Muskil grinning, said, "I saw him. Running around in frilly pink and yellow dresses."

"Muskil!" Shalem complained.

"It's true."

"Seriously, a girl, you're a boy and a ninja. Dressed as a girl in frilly dresses? What are you, commercial?"

"He used to look exactly like a girl and a pretty one at that." Imer spoke when she was free of Shalem's grasp.

"Heh, heh." Sakura then, looked as if she was going to punch something. Instead, her reaction totally changed and it scared everyone out of their wits, even Sasuke.

She smirked, reminding, Imer and Naruto of pervy sage, other wise known as Jiraiya.

"Um, Sakura, are you alright?" Naruto asked.

"Alright? Naruto, I'm more than alright! I feel brilliant." She held up both her thumps and smirked drunkenly.

She then stumbled with her bag pack, and took out something. No one but Imer, Kakashi sensei and Sasuke saw what it was. Kakashi sensei covered his face with his hands. Sasuke stood dumbfounded. Imer smirked.

"What is it?" Shalem asked nervously.

"Imer." Sakura nodded at Imer and Imer nodded back, getting the massage faster than a math question. She spun around, made her herself stand behind Shalem and grabbed both his arms. She forced him down with the help of her brother. Muskil hadn't an idea what the thing was, but he helped his sister nonetheless.

Sakura jumped and landed beside Shalem's head. She smiled evilly at him, and forced all his clothes except his pants off. She blushed once his shirt was off, but continued her attempt to put the guy into a frilly pink dress. All the while Shalem was yelling. Once Sakura was done, she handed him a mirror that was about half the size of himself. Just how in the world did she fit that in her bag. Imer and Muskil let go, so he could marvel at his looks.

Shalem whistled and said, "Don't I look gorgeous. Haven't worn something like this in a while."

"Come on, our time's about to be up, we should go." Muskil urged Shalem.

"Hey, do you mind if I keep this?" Shalem asked Sakura.

She just smiled and said, "Sure thing, as long as you have it on everyday."

"Alright them. Bye everybody. Maria, you can tell them." Shalem and Muskil disappeared.

Everyone stood shocked. Was he actually going to wear that thing everyday? By the way he'd said it, it was clear that he intended to.

After a while Kakashi sensei slowly asked, "Tell us what exactly?"

"Uh, well you see, I'm not Maria."

**A/N: Oh. I'm sorry if you didn't like this chapter. I know, I'm way off from the summary I wrote. It will probably become true as I go further into the story. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had so much fun writing it, that I cut my studying time to write this.**

**Please Review! Advices are most welcome.**


End file.
